


Looking Back

by Sherrys69



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6120232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrys69/pseuds/Sherrys69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny thinks back on changes in his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story written in 2011. It is up on fanfiction.net but decided to add it here too.

I own none of the characters; they all belong to the creators of Hawaii 5-0. I am just borrowing them and promise to give them back.

It had been 4 years since his ex-wife had told him that she and her new husband were moving back to his home in Hawaii. That would have meant losing all access to his precious daughter, Grace. To make sure that didn’t happen he left everything he had, his job, his family, his friends, and his home to follow his Gracie to this pineapple-infested island.  
It had been a little over 3 years since he entered the crime scene that had been Jack McGarrett’s home to have a gun pointed at him by the victim’s son. He would find himself a member of the Governor’s elite task force by the end of the day. That was when he met his best friend.  
It was just over 2 years ago that he built up the courage to ask out the woman who made him smile every day. They had known each other almost a year when he finally did it, he asked her on a date and he could not help but wonder what would happen if he had asked earlier. Of course he was lucky that the other leading lady in his life, Grace, had approved of his choice.  
It had been 9 months ago; he had received a call on a Sunday morning when he had Grace for the weekend. It had been Steve telling him that the boat Rachel and Stan had been on had exploded and they were both gone. He now had sole custody of his little girl. That had been one of the worst days in his life telling his daughter her mother and stepfather were gone and wouldn’t be back.  
It was 6 months ago he had asked his girlfriend of 2 years to marry him. After moving into a new apartment, closer to Steve and the rest of his Ohana and getting Grace settled he thought life couldn’t get better. That was until he had popped the question and she said yes.  
It was an hour ago that they pledged their lives to each other. When Daniel Williams with Steve McGarrett by his side as his best man had made Kono Kalakaua his wife. Grace had stood as Kono’s maid of honor and Chin had given her away. It was a very small ceremony on the beach with just the five of them and the justice of the peace. Danny felt bad for Kono that outside of Chin none of the rest of her family would come to see her get married. But they were not happy that she had married a haole. Kono said it didn’t matter all the family she needed was there, she had her Ohana. Chin had actually told off many of their relatives saying that they didn’t even know Danny and how much he loved Kono. He also reportedly told them that obviously Danny and her Ohana loved her more than they did. If he hadn’t already been disowned he definitely would be now.  
They were at a small restaurant near the beach having a family dinner before Kono and Danny left for a weekend honeymoon. Grace would be staying with her Uncle Steve and they had all been promised that they would be on stand down for the next 48 hours. Steve then raised his glass and the others followed suit.  
“To Ohana, may every day be filled with love.” They then all clinked their glasses and responded  
“To family!”


End file.
